In a laser application system, laser power can be used or measured generally after attenuated by an attenuator. In prior art, the attenuator is generally designed to only have a single adjustment manner, and once an adjustment device fails, it is difficult to repair and put into service within a short time. In addition, it is also difficult for the single adjustment manner to meet the requirement of users for manual adjustment in some cases; during the adjustment process of the attenuator, the protective measures for excessive adjustment are relatively weak, and even are not considered, so that certain potential safety hazards exist; and for high-power laser, the absorber generally adopts water cooling heat dissipation, but the absorber is built into the attenuator in the existing design, so waterway connection is complex, and installation and maintenance are inconvenient.